House Draconis
House Draconis is currently considered the most influental household of Imperial Knights upon the Knight World of Adrastapol as its current ruler holds both the crown and title of High King of Adrastapol, a rank House Draconis only recently cemented in the wake of the Donatosian War. Like all of Adrastapol's remaining three Knight Houses, House Draconis has sworn fealty directly to the Imperium of Man and has thus escaped the more strict tenures of the Sidon Protocols with which the Adeptus Mechanicus ensures the loyalty of those Houses sworn directly to its service. In the wake of the dire events of the Donatosian War where fully half of the Knight Houses of Adrastapol turned Renegade, House Draconis' loyalty and that of its allies have been doubted and it is no secret that the House has now come under the close scrutiny of the Inquisition and is currently awaiting the visit of an Inquisitor to determine if it can still be trusted. This is even though the House's actions on Donatos Primus prevented that Industrial World from falling into the hands of the Archenemy. House History Notable Campaigns Notable House Draconis Knights *Blazeclaw *Crimson Claw *Draconsflame Knight Crusader *Drake Ascendant *Embersword *Fire Defiant Knight Paladin *Firestorm Knight Gallant *Fyreheart *Honourblaze *Honour Infernus *Iron Drake *Oath of Flame *Pyrefang Knight Gallant Notable House Draconis Personnel *High King Tolwyn Tan Draconis *High King Danial Tan Draconis *'Baron Nathaniel Tan Draconis' - Former leader of House Draconis and great-great-grandfather to Tolwyn Tan Draconis. *First Knight Jennika Tan Draconis *'Herald Markos Dar Draconis' - Closest friend and faithful ally to Tolwyn Tan Draconis, Markos Dar Draconis is a seasoned warrior, a veteran of the Ork Wars and the successful suicide-attack on Warboss Skarjaw which saved Adrastapol from almost certain destruction. Tolwyn's trust in Markos was so absolute that he did not only promote Markos to be his Herald when he took stewardship of House Draconis, but also entrusted the protection of his own children into Marko's care. Due to Danial's close friendship with Luk Tan Chimaeros, Markos became the mentor and master-at-arms of both young squires until their Ritual of Becoming. But even after his wards became fully-fledged Knights, Markos' tutelage did not end as Tolwyn had also secretly appointed Markos to act as bodyguard for his son and daughter, and so the hot-blooded but disciplined old warrior left the side of High King Tolwyn to watch over the Kingsward, the designated heir to the throne of the High King of Adrastapol. During the Donatosian War, Markos Dar Draconis was appointed to lead a Lance formed by himself, his ward - Kingsward Danial Tan Draconis, and Luk Tan Chimaeros. During the first operations on Donatos' soil, the threat was minimal, the Adrastapolian Knights facing hopelessly outgunned Chaos Cultists equipped with simple Lasguns and only the occasionnal traitor Leman Russ to worry about. Off the battlefield, Markos continued to perform his ceremonial duties as Herald, most importantly during the formal war councils held by High King Tolwyn with his allies of the Loyalist Donatosian Planetary Defence Forces and the Astra Militarum regiments deployed alongside them. True to his oath, Markos would protect the Kingsward during the disastrous first attack on the Valle Electrum, when the Renegade Knights of House Wyvorn and House Chimaeros opened fire on their fellow Knights. Unable to rush to his lord's side while he foght in the rear-guard, Markos Dar Draconis could only stare on in horror as his oldest friend sacrificed himself to ensure the remainders of House Draconis, House Minotos and House Pegasson would be saved. The grief Markos felt quickly turned to a powerful thirst for vengeance that led him to lash out at whomever he could: Luk Tan Chimaeros, son of the Archtraitor Viscount Gerraint Tan Chimaeros. Had other Knights not prevented him from doing so, he would have killed Luk Tan Chimaeros right where he stood. Unable to statisfy his vengeance, Markos became a vocal supporter of immediate retaliatory actions against the Renegade Knights. As the most senior surviving member of Tolwyn's Exalted Court, Markos words fell on fertile soil and most of the older Knights like Sire Garath Dar Draconis naturally aligned with him. Even when Danial Tan Draconis was proclaimed counter-King to Gerraint's claim and became the formal ruler of all of Adrastapol's remaining Knights, Markos used his political influence and seniority to guide the young and inexperieced High King along a path of action he desired. The newly elected High King however proved to be more strong-willed than he had anticipated and would not be goaded into sacrifizing the Imperium's most potent fighting force on Donatos Primus in a glorious but ultimately futile last charge. Convinced of Luk Tan Chimaeros' innocence, the new High King ordered Markos to keep his anger in check, but after a second ambush conducted by House Chimaeros cost them fully half of their remaining fighting srength, Markos restraint broke. Yet again burning with rage and vengeance, Markos Dar Draconis challenged Luk Tan Chimaeros to a duel, vowing to kill the Traitor in their midst. Drawing his draconblade, a fearful weapon named Orkbane that had already served him well in the Ork Wars, Markos stepped into the ring of bystanders and fought the young Knight he had helped to train. *'Gatekeeper Suset Dar Draconis' - Lady Suset Dar Draconis descends from an ancient bloodline which has taken up its quarters in the Draconsforge, the part of the Draconspire where House Draconis' Sacristans toil to keep the House's Knights battleworthy. Like her older brother, Sire Sylvest, Lady Suset was renowned for her technical expertise, routinely spiking her Knight's augury systems to boost their performance -- much to the displeasure of the Sacristans and sometimes her own Knight's Machine Spirit. Like many younger Knights of House Draconis, the Donatosian War would be the first major conflict she would fight in as a newly-raised Knight. Despite her inexperience, Lady Suset survived both the initial Traitor ambush and the follow-up assault on the Adeptus Arbites precinct during which her brother was slain. Driven by her desire to avenge her brother's death, Lady Suset waged her own war upon the Traitors but was able to hold the legendary Draconis fury in check. Lady Suset repeatedly took to the field during the war's most devastating battles and always emerged victorious. She was part of the Lance led by Markos Dar Draconis faced and defeated the Iron God, the relic Acastus Knight Porphyrion piloted by the Traitor Archduke Duncan Tan Wyvorn. At the end of the war, Suset Dar Draconis was one of only eight still operational Knights of the more than 200 Imperial Kights that had landed on the Pentakhost peninsula. High King Danial was so impressed by her conduct and abilities as a warrior that he elevated her to the post of Gatekeeper of the Draconspire. However, tenacious rumours amongst House Draconis courtesans insinuate that feelings other than mere respect may have prompted her elevation into High King Danial's Exalted Court. *'Sire Daeved Dar Draconis '- Sire Daeved was one of High King Tolwyn's bodyguards during the infamous Donatosian War. Faithful to his oath, Sire Daeved stood at Tolwyn's side during the first Imperial attack on the Valle Electrum. As House Draconis and its allies pressed the attack, Sire Daeved was the first to notice that the Knights of House Chimaeros were falling behind the main line. Daeved's Knight, Pyrefang was amongst the victims of House Chimaeros' first volley. Shot from behind, Pyrefang nevertheless shielded the High King but was soon crippled, losing an arm -- which did not hinder it from smashing through the Renegade tanks arrayed against them to prevent House Draconis' Knights from escaping. Faithful to his oath, Sire Daeved stood at his king's side while they covered the retreat of the survivors from House Draconis, House Minotos and House Pegasson. Sire Daeved was the last to fall, slain when High King Tolwyn activated the Demolition Charges the Sacristans had placed to prevent House Chimaeros' Knights from crossing the transit bridge over which the Loyalist Knights had escaped. *'Sire Garath Dar Draconis '- The old, battle-hardened Sire Garath was a longtime companion of High King Tolwyn Tan Draconis who rose to become one of the High King's trusted bodyguards. After House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn had opened fire on the Loyalist Knights, Sire Garath was tasked with leading the rearguard which covered the extraction of the remaining fifty-seven Knights around High King Tolwyn. Unlike his king, Garath would not perish in the rearguard but survive to be present at the crowning of High King Danial. Garath was a vocal supporter of Sire Markos' misgivings about the true loyalty of Luk Tan Chimaeros, who still bore his family name and had not yet taken the Oath of the Freeblade. Like many of the older Knights present, Garath fell in league with Markos Dar Draconis and vehemently argued for an all-out counterattack on the Renegade Knights of House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn. Fortunately for the Imperial war effort on Donatos, High King Danial was wise enough to dismiss this proposition. When the opportunity presented itself for the Loyalist Knights to mount a small counter-attack, Sire Garath was at the front of the Loyalists' charge, rushing right into yet another trap prepared by House Chimaeros. Humbled by the severe losses suffered by House Draconis and its allies at the Adeptus Arbites precinct fortress, Sire Garath was quick to propose a more cautious approach, even suggesting openly that the Loyalist Knights retreat to their bridgehead of the Pentakhost Peninsula. This earned him a firm and well-earned rebuke from High King Danial. Sire Garath would be counted as one of merely eight survivors of the final fight for the control of Donatos Primus. *'Sire Kristov Dar Draconis ' - Sire Kristov was one of the Knights whose mounts had been damaged in the first attack on the Valle Electrum and who was ordered by High King Tolwyn to join the rear guard at the transit bridge. Sire Kristov gave his life to allow the remaining Loyalist Knights to escape. *'Sire Olric Dar Draconis' - The fair-haired Sire Olric embodied all what was best in the younger generation of Knights who would replace the older Nobles who had risen to prominence under High King Tolwyn. In the eyes of those senior Knights, Olric and many others of his cohort were too soft for their own good, but the Donatosian War provided a formidable crucible that served to forge their resolve and courage into far more potent weapons than the noble fury of their ancestors. Level-headed, Sire Olric was always a firm supporter of High King Danial and the sometimes unpopular decisions he was forced to take. In the High Court, Sire Olric often took the role of moderator, especially during the dark days where House Draconis needed to lie low and regain its strength after the terrible blow it had been dealt during the first attack on the Valle Electrum. Sire Olric soon became the voice of reason and caution within the Draconis war council, a feature High King Danial would come to value. As one of High King Danial's most trusted advisors, the High King bestowed upon him the honour of being the third member of his own Lance during the famed second attack on the Valle Electrum. It was there, after having broken through the fortification lines, that Sire Olric perished, slain in an ambush by a Knight Errant of House Wyvorn. *'Sire Percivane Dar Draconis' - Sire Percivane was one of the Knights who was nearly killed on Donatos during the ambush at the Adeptus Arbites Precinct Fortress. Firestorm, Sire Percivane's Knight, was the only armour damaged in the Loyalist attack on the precinct, but its heat-accumulators overheated, necessitating a full shut-down to prevent explosion. Just as Alicia Kar Manticos detonated the hidden explosives, Firestorm reactivated, enabling Sire Percivane to narrowly escape to safety. Sire Percivane would ultimately survive the war on Donatos and go on to faithfully serve High King Danial. *'Sire Petaer Dar Draconis' - Having survived the first part of the Donatosian War relatively unscathed, Sire Petaer was selected by Jennika Tan Draconis as one of the Knights under her command who would guard the Loyalist camp while High King Danial led a counterattack on what he hoped would be a hunting party led by either Dunkan Tan Wyvorn or Gerraint Tan Chimaeros. With most of their numbers having left camp, the Loyalists were attacked by a large Traitor army. Hopelessly outnumbered, Sire Petaer was killed as the Daemon Engines of the Word Bearers bore down on him. *'Sire Poldred Dar Draconis' - Sire Poldred was one of the casualties suffered by House Draconis in its desperate escape from the Traitor ambush at the Valle Electrum. *'Sire Sylvest Dar Draconis' - Sire Sylvest Dar Draconis was the pilot of the Knight armour known as Blazeclaw, one of the many Knights deployed by House Draconis during the Donatosian War. A dependable warrior, Sire Sylvest was the brother to Lady Suset who gained much renown during that conflict. Sylvest Dar Draconis survived the initial ambush led by House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn and followed the newly-elected High King in his quest for vengeance against the Adrastapolian Renegade Knights. Sadly, Sire Sylvest was killed during the infamous ambush at the Adeptus Arbites precinct fortress, his Knight proving too slow to escape the all-crushing wave of debris that killed so many of his brethren's numbers. *'Sire Vancenz Dar Draconis' - A young Noble at the time of the Donatosian War, Sire Vancenz would survive the Traitors' ambush and join the survivors gathered around High King Danial in their continued efforts to reclaim Donatos Primus in the name of the Emperor. When tensions flared yet again between Markos Dar Draconis and Luk Tan Chimaeros, it was Vancenz that went to warn the High King about the incident. His final fate remains unknown. *'Sire Wallian Dar Draconis' - Sire Wallian was a survivor of the dreadful first attack on the Valle Electrum and the terrible ambush sprung by the Renegade Knights of Houses Chimaeros and Wyvorn and their allies from the Word Bearers. He also participated in the famed and hard fought second attack on the Valle Electrum where his accuracy at long range proved paramount in neutralizing enemy automated defence-systems and artillery. Sadly for Sire Wallian, after having survived a third ambush, this time at the hand of the Knights of House Wyvorn, Sire Wallian's Knight was deemed too damaged to continue the fight. Time being of the essence, his Knight could not be salvaged and Sire Wallian had to suffer the ignominy of riding into battle as a mere passenger on one of Polluxis' Crawlers. Sir Wallian was noted to be quite the gambler, and his luck at dice seemed almost uncanny to many within House Draconis. *'Polluxis Dar Mechanicus' - If House Draconis was able to wrestle victory from defeat on Donatos Primus, it was due in no small part to Polluxis' tireless efforts to keep their mechanical steeds battleworthy. As High Sacristan, Polluxis was not only responsible for the maintenance and repair of House Draconis' suits of Knight armour, but also for the monitoring of the wider battlefield through the many sensors of the Heavenly Host, a small army of Cherubim which gave House Draconis extensive knowledge of enemy movements. When the Heavenly Host and the Loyalist Imperial Knights fell prey to the chaotic scrap-code engineered by the Word Bearers, it was Polluxis who maintained the short-range Vox channels. Having preserved the integrity of his own Crawler's systems, High Sacristan Polluxis was able to develop potent data-wards capable of protecting the remaining Loyalist Knights for the rest of the conflict, thus enabling High King Danial to mount his decisive attack on the Valle Electrum. When Archduke Dunkan Tan Wyvorn unleashed the tremendous power of the relic-pattern Acastus Knight Porphyrion against House Draconis, it was yet again High Sacristan Polluxis who came up with a plan to further destabilise the Archduke's already stressed mind and push it past its breaking point, thus enabling Sire Markos and his Lance to fell the mighty war-engine. House Strength As with the other Houses of the Adrastapolian Nobles, the numbers of House Draconis before or after the Donatosian War are difficult to judge. It is generally believed that prior to the Galhorm Crusade, House Chimaeros -- then the House of the ruling High King -- and House Draconis were more on less on equal footing with approximately 110 Knights each, which would place House Draconis in the lower secundus rank. However, in the wake of the gruesome struggle on Donatos Primus, House Draconis' numbers were severely depleted, leaving no more than 40 active suits of Knight armour remaining in their inventory. As with the other Houses, House Draconis heavily favours the Knight Paladin and its other variants, especially the Knight Errant. As proven by the Donatosian War, House Draconis true strength not only rested in the number of Knight Armours it could field, or even the skill and moral of its Nobles, but also in the quality and efficiency of its support cadre. To allow for greater tactical insight and accumen, the leaders of House Draconis had long sought to develop a way to coordinate and expand the sensor-readings of their gathered Knights, combining the fragmented view of each Knight into a global picture of the battlefield. This goal was finally achieved with the creation of the Heavenly Host, a small army of cybernetically ingeneered Cherubim capable of casting a wide sensor-net over the whole battlefield. Largely ignored by the enemy, these Cherubim allowed House Draconis to keep an eve on enemy movements beyond their immediate surroundings or accurately pinpoint weaknesses in the enemy battleline. House Appearance House Colours House Draconis' main colours are a red in black, both being fielded equally on every Imperial Knights' armour. It is generally believed that the red is fielded as a sign of the House's close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicum, even if as an Imperium-aligned Household, House Draconis' allegiance goes firstly to the Imperium and the High Lords of Terra. Secondary colours include a fiery yellow and white, especially on banners, as well as common pyroclastic motives such as burning flames, preferably fielded on the black portions of a Knight's armour. These are believed to echo the burning heart of the volcano House Draconis has elected as it's most important domain: the Draconspire. Usually a Knight's edgings would remain silver or polished metal. House Arms As with the other Knight Houses of Adrastapol, House Draconis derives its name and emblem from the mightiest of the mythological beasts of Old Earth. The dracon -- also known as dragon, drakk or drake in other parts of the Imperium -- is a fearsome flying reptile capable of breathing fire and equipped with razor-sharp teeth and claws. House Draconis' crest fields a dracon de gueules (red dragon) on a sable field (black), with a demi-Aquila of the same colour on a bisected field of red. Signature Weapon Save perhaps for the strange chimersword, the ancestral weapon of the now deposed House Chimaeros, House Draconis' favoured weapon must surely be the most exotic weapon wielded by an Adrastapolian Noble. When deactivated, a draconblade closely resembles an ordinary broadsword of superior craftsmanship. It would only be on second glance that the observer would notice the inbuilt fuel reservoir that coats the blade in burning flames when activated. More than a mere theatrical effect, the flames of the ignited draconblade can prove deadly in combat, as even a glancing blow can cause an opponent's clothes to catch fire. To maximise the effect of this weapon, the Draconis' swordsmanship relies on large, sweeping movements that leave roaring fire-trails in the wake of the blade's pass. Most opponents, be they man or beast, instinctively recoil from the flames, leaving the Draconis Nobles to go on the offensive. The fire-trails also serve to shield the Noble by blocking the most direct routes for a counterstrike. However, a well-protected enemy may realise that the flames cannot truly harm him and use the blind spots created by the draconblade to attack from an unexpected quarter. As with most martial cultures within the Imperium, it is common for Nobles of House Draconis to name their blades in honour of previous victories. As a veteran of the Ork Wars, Herald Markos Dar Draconis named his impressive blade Orksbane, a name it carried until the weapon was broken in an Honour Duel held against Luk Kar Chimaeros, the Knight of Ashes. Sources *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark *''Becoming'' (Short Story) by Andy Clark Category:D Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Knight Houses Category:Walkers